


all the right moves

by enablelove



Series: Dec 2020 Lovefest [4]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, just boys being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27876606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: TK is a constant source of frenetic movement.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: Dec 2020 Lovefest [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035618
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	all the right moves

**Author's Note:**

> 31 days of drabbles about boys I adore. <3 Heed pairings.

TK is a constant source of frenetic movement. 

Chewing on hoodie strands.

Fidgeting with his phone.

Tapping on random surfaces.

Pacing.

Mouth constantly running.

Carlos has to admire all that energy bottled up in his beautiful boyfriend. It usually leads to some pretty brilliant stamina in bed. 

The attention to detail.

The hyper focus of achieving pleasure.

That filthy mouth.

The moment after it all, though? 

TK is sprawled all over him, breathing softly. His body still except for the rise and fall of his chest.

Carlos feels absurdly proud of himself. 

He loves his boyfriend - all movement or none.


End file.
